A Bundle
by ChasingYellowCarsFaithfully
Summary: Inspired by the 'Heart' Bed/Cuddle scene  Finn and Rachel marvel at their son.'We still haven't decided on a name for him. It's been a day and I want him to have a name so we can, you know, call him something other than 'baby' she laughed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did then I wouldn't be worried about tomorrows episode.**

* * *

><p><em>This idea wouldn't leave me alone and has been waiting to get out since the 'Heart' bed cuddlespooning scene. It just made me think of them being watching their baby. Anyway, here goes. I hope you enjoy reading it. Reviews much appreciated_

* * *

><p><strong>A Bundle<strong>

They lay in bed cuddled beside each other, Rachel under Finns arm securing her around her chest locking themselves together, his head resting on hers as they both marvelled at the little bundle lying beside them.

The both just stared, afraid to make a noise in case they disturbed him, both with big smiles on their faces, unable to wipe it off.

'He is ours' Finn whispered, his voice low but revelling with disbelief. 'How did he get here so quick?'

'You know how that happened, you were there for the conception, the nine months that followed and the birth, just about' Rachel teased turning her face towards Finns, still under his grip. 'I can't believe you nearly fainted at one point' she laughed.

'hey, if you were to see what I saw then you'd do the same, your high pitched screams weren't really helping, you could have been quieter' he said looking down at her face.

She nudged him playfully on his chest, still being as quiet as possible. 'I'll tell you what, you have our next child for us and then come back and say that.

'Well that is impossible, but if I could, then I would. Look at him Rach, I still don't believe he is ours' he gave her one of his smiles before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Finn took his hand out from under Rachel's side and held his little boys hand; his hand not even big enough to go around two of Finn's fingers. Thankfully, their baby was a normal sized baby, it was yet to be seen if he was fortunate to inherit his father's gift of height or his mother's lack of height.

Rachel used her hand to brush the baby's dark and wavy hair lightly, clearly inherited from Finn. He seemed to have a nose that wasn't quite Rachel's and not quite Finn's, but it was small enough for him not to get bullied Rachel thought. He definitely had his mother's lashes and his fathers smile. The big round hazel eyes confirming that this child had both Finn and Rachel in him.

'Finn?' she called looking back at him while she still play with the baby's hair.

'Hmm' he replied, still holding on to the little man's hand, stroking it lightly.

'We still haven't decided on a name for him. It's been a day and I want him to have a name so we can, you know, call him something other than 'baby'' she laughed.

'Well, we've argued about it for nine months. Do you think it'd be as easy as picking it out now?' he asked her, looking down at her face as she stare at the baby.

'Well, I was thinking before, when I was feeding him.'

'Oh what are the chances, Rachel Hudson thinking' Finn chimed in making Rachel turn her head back at him giving him a little chuckle.

They both turned back to the baby.

'Well, I was thinking. If it wasn't for Mr Schuster, you would never have joined Glee club and you know, we wouldn't have had out first kiss in the auditorium, or the proposal, or the wedding and the rest of it. You know how our story goes' she was trying to get it out quickly.

'Yep, the joys of rediscovering each other too' Finn added.

'Now isn't the time to want to sing Faithfully Finn. Anyway, as I was saying. Wouldn't it be fitting if we named him William.'

Finn listened attentively. Hmm-ing in agreement.

'I like that. Also, if I hadn't have spotted you in William McKinley halls…' Finns said smiling at Rachel who instantly got what he was getting at.

'I think we should name him William, we could always call him Will or Liam for short. I like that Rach. Mr Schuster will be so thrilled.'

'I think it's settled then' Rachel said, playing with the baby's feet. He was wriggling now, probably because his parents wouldn't leave him alone.

'Hey world, Finn and I would like to introduce our son, Liam. William Hudson.' Rachel announced to the invisible audience, smiling as she confirmed the decision.

'I still can't believe this baby is ours, a bundle of love, joy and happiness. Liam Hudson' Finn marvelled.

'_William_ Hudson, Finn' Rachel reiterated. Both still cuddled up infatuated with their little boy.

They stay like that for a few hours. Cuddled up together in bed with their son beside them. Watching him and whispering sweet nothings to one another.

The Hudson's, the happiest family in New York.


End file.
